Low emissivity, or low-e, panels (e.g., low-e glass panels) are often formed by depositing a reflective layer (e.g., silver), along with various other layers, onto a transparent substrate, such as glass. The various layers typically include dielectric layers, such as silicon nitride, tin oxide, and zinc oxide, to provide a barrier between the stack and both the glass and the environment.
Conventional low-e panels using such dielectric layers often form cracks along grain boundaries, especially in applications where the glass is bent or otherwise shaped. Additionally, conventional low-e panels often demonstrate significant changes in color during heat treatment (or tempering) after the layers (i.e., the stack) are formed on the glass. As such, the tempered panels appear to have a different color than those that have not been tempered.